Fuzhou
Fuzhou Fei Fei Lin Fuzhou is a fan-made character that is based on the city or province. She is usually known as the second youngest "daughter" or "sister" of China. Appearance Fuzhou is a rather, slow-growing city, as known by others. Since then, she technically has 4 different appearances based on her growth. Her youngest appearance is depicted as a small girl about the height of a 5-year-old with a short-lengthed maroon-ish black hair, which is usually black when she under shades or in buildings. Fuzhou's eyes shine quite brightly along with the sun, showing a dimmed, brownish color among her own mind. Her clothing is similar to the Qin dynasty clothing, as it is a tinted-lavender quipao top that has smaller sleeves paired with a black long skirt. (The skirt typically has plum blossoms decorating the bottom left corner.) Fuzhou secretly wears teal slippers instead of the red slippers bought for her. Her name at the time was originally "Ming". The second appearance is much rather a painful sight to see, since foot-binding, campaigns, and rebellions were pretty much what covered for the dynasty. In all of this, Fuzhou is portrayed to be much of a crippled 13-year-old with bandages. Her eyes were technically dimmed to the point where you can't see the pupil anymore. (Due to the bandages, her right eye is covered up along with her arms and legs.) In which, she also had a "guardian", with her that took care of everything for Fuzhou, who was named "Ye". Although, even at this time, she barely spoke, but had many foreign traders that came to her port. At the time, she was repeatedly called "fortunate" or "blessed", even if she was bullied many times by others. In this period, Fuzhou was named, "Foo-Chow". The third appearance often resulted in the much of a growth spurt. And due to some changes to many laws, Fuzhou eventually had to cut her hair short (Mid-lengthed, much like Liechtenstein's hairstyle) and wore male clothings. Which, it was a changpao with a noticable white pants. At the time, Fujian often recalled her "swearing pretty much like a sailor" or "in a pissed off mood". It was probably due to many rebellions she, herself, has been in and getting caught by "some weird brats". (Haha~ Wang Chao and Wang Shenzhi was never really liked by Fuzhou...) Although, it was at this certain time where Buddhism was quite popular, and gained interest in many people of China. Of course, Fuzhou had likings for this religion, and adopted it. (She was a bit over-superstitious...) Fuzhou also built walls around buildings, even more than the capital of China. She was quite famous at the time when philosophers/scholars/nobles came to her place. (Haha~ I'm finishing this after some time...) During special events that ties with Chinese cultures, she would unusually braid her hair or tie it into double-buns. Technically, looking at her, wearing red-colored outfits doesn't suit her as well as black-colored ones, but she wears it anyway. Personality Fuzhou is a type of girl that can say is way over-protective of people around her. Usually, she would be reckless and not care for herself, but she would instead care for her friends. This is one sign of the depression she had after losing Ch'in, because her mumblings in front of her friends would often translate to rather wierd gibberish or the word, "Sorry", or a whole sentence of, "Zhang would be a good girl and people would like her forever and ever and ever and ever." (The creator of Fuzhou cut out the part where Fuzhou would say, "Mary would be a good girl.", because the name, "Mary", doesn't come from the Asian parts of the world. Translating Mary into Chinese would be awkward since the name Mary would mostly come out as the weirdest names. But the creator wanted to name her Mary, because there is rather a myth that a half-French and half-European city raised her.) People won't actually notice this unless they look closely, is that Fuzhou would unusually bring her panda around with her when she feels anxious or nervous about something. Interrupting her would make it worse because there's a high chance of her crying than shrugging it off and walk somewhere else. She often surprisingly has a hard time keeping up with stuff, due to the amount of stress with construction and business. (It also hints about the part where her name has been changed several times after dynasty and dynasty conquering her. Typically, she also has a hard time trying to speak English and catch up with the rest of what's going on.) Fuzhou can be someone you don't want to mess with because even if she acts like a cute, lively little girl, doesn't mean she'll not kick you in the vital regions or punch your stomach. (This is just the exaggerating part and a sort of realistic thing that happens in Fuzhou. People that live there can get into fights in any situation possible and there might be some table-flipping.) Fuzhou is known to be rather healthy and good at training people, hencing that Chinese schools would sometimes let students attend military-like camps and follow procedures like people in the military does. Although, due to her childhood of always being kept inside her own house out of her own will made her sort of "slow", as Fujian describes it as. Relationships China In her childhood, she always wanted to meet China and become friends or a family, but due to her conditions and the "kept-in-the-house" thing, she never got to meet or greet China. As she grew up, she had a chance to meet China and the other Eastern Asian countries, but she felt rather depressed because she felt like an outcast. Instead of leaving Fuzhou alone, China decided to comfort her by giving her some plum blossoms as a gift one night, which proved that Fuzhou could trust him. Unusually, Fuzhou acts childish in a slight bit that no one notices. Sometimes, she would invite China to come over to play mahjong, which always ends up with China losing. Japan Not much is seen between both of them due to past experiences, but Fuzhou somehow claims they're semi-friends. Usually, when they are chatting for certain reasons, they talk about mechanics and tea, which ends up becoming a war between Chinese style tea and Japanese style tea. Both are seen throwing boiling hot tea at each other. After the fight, Fuzhou tends to avoid talking about things that would cause chaos, so she sticks with bringing tea from her house to share with Japan. America America can be sort of a hassle to Fuzhou, since America once brought a chicken to her house and feathers literally trashed the whole place. Fuzhou would often mutter, "C...c...c...c...", in front of America to hint what happened that one time when he came over. Although, when she's in a half-asleep or in a cheerful mood, she would talk about popsicle flavors that are at her house, which ends up into a wild party with popsicles. Spain Spain is sometimes sort of the babysitter for Fuzhou, since China is mostly busy. Unusually, she sleeps more than she needs to at his house due to the amount of "sparkling sunshine" at Spain's house. Fuzhou sticks with the name "Antoni", because she likes how it sounds, somehow referring to "Anthony". She's shown to cook food with Spain and learn things from him. Romano (South Italy) Sadly, Fuzhou has been on Romano's most hated people's list for certain reasons. But Fuzhou would apologize and invite him over for dinner. (Dear lord, Fuzhou needs to calm down with food as gifts, thank you food, or apologizing food.) Prussia Prussia was someone that she cared for very much, ever since she heard about him dissolving. She also couldn't really express her thankful-ness to Prussia after saving her from drowning once, so she ends up sending him her traditional food, cute stuff, and even thank you letters that just say, "thanks". Prussia would usually invite her over for parties or chats while drinking beer. Although, Fuzhou mentioned to herself many times that she just really, really, really, really, really like him, instead of just plain love, since she's afraid Prussia would end up disliking her or he's just too oblivious. Germany Germany is more like a training coach than a friend as a matter of fact. Fuzhou enjoys the company of Germany, which she would give him potato-related food that comes from her house. He is also probably the only one that scolds her for whatever trouble she gets in. Taiwan Most of the time, they are seen sort of arguing with each other about who China likes the most out of the Eastern Asian Family. Taiwan simply sort of dislikes Fuzhou, but at certain moments, she could nice to her too. The last time they argued was when Taiwan accidentally lured a water dragon onto shore. Of course, Fuzhou doesn't want to be mean to anyone, so she saved her by threatening the dragon with food. England Hong Kong was one that introduced England to Fuzhou after he came back from being captive, which resulted in an awkward meet up for both. They simply drink tea and talk about how old they were from time to time, leading them to become stressed or depressed from the things they talk about. Once after England's magic turned Fuzhou back to her younger self, having no memory of what happened, she was "forced" to stay at England's house for a few days or so. Even so, Fuzhou was still sort of negative to him, but after a while she released her anxiety. It was said that England sang her a lullaby to get her to go to sleep, instead, Fuzhou ended up fake sleeping so she could make something for England as a thank you gift. Italy Fuzhou somehow has taken interest in Italy many times for their cookings and art styles. They only appear together when cooking or sewing dolls back together for children. And whenever Italy gets into trouble, Fuzhou has a weird habit of dumping soup on him with a complete dead expression. Canada Canada and Fuzhou are seen playing around in the snow and making pancakes together during winter season. Even though Canada can't really be seen by some people, Fuzhou could actually see him and not mistaken him for America. On some occasions, she would come to Canada's house to talk about her feelings, and cry at his house. Fuzhou always has stated that Canada is really good at comforting people and making them laugh. France Fuzhou would occasionally kick France in the stomach for sneaking behind her or "unintentionally" groping her. They have a weird relationship with each other, since they hang out at bars or give advices to people when they need help maintaining a relationship. Russia Fuzhou doesn't really have that much of sunflowers at her house and she envied the others who have them, even though her favorites are plum blossoms. She likes to visit Russia for sunflowers as most said, but then she leaves quickly since Russia's house is a bit cold for her. She has openly admitted that she likes Russia's companionship because he's a "nice guy" if you get to know him. Siblings Fujian Qiu Ouyang Fujian is known as the "older brother" of Fuzhou, despite the obvious height difference. He is seen as the "over-protective" and "bad-mouth" character as said by Fuzhou. He has a uncontrollable burst of anger when others to talk back to him. But he does have one friend, which is Romano (South Italy). They are seen throwing tomatoes and shrimps at both Spain and New York. Here are the list of names he gave to the countries he dislikes after meeting them: Italy: Pasta Jerk France: French Cabbage He wears a traditional Chinese light green clothing with black linings, usually wielding a sword with a jade hanging from it by a red thread. He has black eyes with black hair, which people think that his hair looks like the short version of China's hair if he ever cuts it. On special occasions like Chinese New Year (Lasts 15 Days), he pairs up with one of his buddies to show off some Chinese Lion dancing while wearing his white tank-top and fluffy red-golden pants. There's a weird thing going on with his conversations with Fuzhou, since he only speaks in Fuzhou dialect only when talking to her. Sadly, he's been mistakened plenty of times for fighting with his sister, but he's just casually talking. (If you ever visit Fuzhou or Fujian, the people speak in a fast and loud manner, which gets lots of confusions by others since it sounds like we're fighting or something.) Chinatown Xiao Tang ''' Known as the second oldest sister of Fuzhou. She is usually very carefree about things and gets invited to many weddings conducted in her house. Chinatown is also fond of sweets, which is how Fujian started calling her "Candy Fatty". She sometimes accidentally becomes a bit insensitive about what's she's talking about, which ends up causing huge commotions. Chinatown is fond of sweets, but doesn't mean she's a complete fatty. In fact, she does have a high class fashion rules when it comes to dressing up. Usually, she would tie her hair into pony tails or just a braid, pairing with a striped turquoise-black hoodie. Occasionally, she has white headphones that is plugged in to her iPhone that has the cover of a red dragon. '''Beijing "Yang-san" His real name wasn't actually stated, but instead, Fuzhou calls him "Yang-san". Beijing has a close relationship with Fuzhou and believed to be the real "Father" of Fuzhou, but it's denied, because Beijing acts more like a brother than a dad. He only comes to visit during the winter and fall season, due to the planning of Olympics. Beijing also plays mahjong with Fuzhou and Macau. He has a secret fondness towards mangoes. Beijing is usually seen with a long sleeved white shirt and grey vest with a black and red striped tie and black pants. He has a messy brown hair like Scotland, but a bit more longer. Beijing also has a case of Heterochromia iridum like Prussia, but it doesn't change, so his eyes are depicted as red on the right and greyish-white on the left. Pets Hima Hima is known to be somewhat tan-colored with white spots. Fuzhou seems to get along quite well with Hima considering that they were friends since childhood. This cat has a rather lazy and uncaring personailty, since it walks around without much care of what's happening whatsoever. Hima is probably a female, but its actions are quite unexpected. Koi Fish The Koi fish Fuzhou has in her pond doesn't really count as a pet, in fact, she barely interacts with it. Although, they are together when it's its feeding time, which Fuzhou feeds it bread. It has no name, neither does it swim very fast like others do. The Koi fish has white over black linings on its scale. Occasionally, it has yellow eyes, but originally, it is grey. Trivia *Fuzhou's birthday is November 8. *She wears contacts that makes her eyes blue, but stated that she lost them after her she grew older. *Fuzhou loved seafood including sharks, but she couldn't swim until after a while. *Apparently, New York once mentioned that Fuzhou loved RPG games and monster fighting games, which you can check her computer and find a lot of games. *Fuzhou is known to be better at mahjong than China and her siblings since it is said that China lost to her 13 times. *Fuzhou wears a gown to sleep instead of a traditional Chinese traditional sleep-wear. It's said to be blue and black laces near the end. *After Fujian began coming to meetings, England started asking him questions why he wasn't coming earlier in the year. All Fujian said was, "I was busy reading her diaries. Seriously, she has a whole library full of it." Which clearly means that Fuzhou kept diaries, but never spoke about them. *She had 2 other generations. *There are secret rooms in her house that she paints herself whenever she grows. Fuzhou also paints friends that she had met along the way. *Fuzhou has very life-like paintings *Fuzhou can easily get ticked off when people call her original name, Ming Hua. But children are exceptional. *In the modern days, she enjoys smoking from time to time to relieve stress. (Not a heavy smoker) *She has a pretty much average tolerance towards alcohol, which she could chug a few bottles without getting drunk. (The creator heard about how Chinese people can't handle alcohol too well...) Original Wiki Information About Fuzhou Created By: Monkeyrolla1 (My friend editor will be coming any time if I ask her to do edits for me. I also know that I write like I have no idea what I'm writing, because this is written when I was extremely sleepy and out of my mind. Screw it, YOLO, I write what I want. But I'm sorry Boss-sama for doing this like a idiot. XD)